Tough
by Kairi-Ichimaru15
Summary: Mattie is just your average girl, but what happens when the unexpected happens and she finds herself contracted with a Demon in 19th century London, England? Who Knows? Ciel does.CielXOc CanterburyXOc (Different Ocs) Alois and his demon posse are ALIVE! Picture of her horse is on my profile page. Read, Review, PM me with questions.
1. Chapter 1

My first Black Butler fic! Yay! Comment/Review after reading or I will sick Pluto on yo face! (Just kidding, I'll make sure he eats you) XD

Anywho, this is a story about a girl similar to yours truly. Similar in the sense that she is redneck, and proud of it. I know, not a normal OC. But Meh, I hate sterotypes. I am who I am, whatcha gonna do bout it?

Disclaimer: *Sigh* I do not own Sebastian, but IOWNCIEL, just kidding. I do not own Black Butler or any of it's characters. Sadly. If I could pick one to own it would be Ciel though. Smexy Shota.

TO THE STORY!

* * *

It was a hot mid-summers day in the small town of Bethune, South Carolina. The day was July 13, 2013. It was around noon when a red haired girl road along on her Pa's big green John Deere tractor to the horse stables, pass the 28 acres of wheat and cotton fields her family of 22 owned. The girl was 13, defiantly to young to be driving a tractor as well as she did. Her fiery red shoulder length hair was pulled back into two small piggy tails, a straw cowboy hat adorned her head. She held a piece of grass firmly in between her teeth. She had a pair of worn out blue jeans on and a simple greenish blue tank top with a long sleeve orange plaid shirt on over it. She had the sleeves rolled up at her elbow and the bottom tied over her ribcage. This girl, was not your average country redneck hillbilly child, she loved one thing everyone else didn't, anime. Anime was brought to her by a city slicker by the name of Hannah who went to her school. Everyday the girl would get up at 2am and do her chores and farm work before her 8 older brothers, 3 older sisters, 6 older cousins, Ma, Pa, Aunt Maybelle, and Uncle Richie would wake for the day. At 7am when everyone would start waking, the girl dove for the families one and only computer to watch Black Butler, something her highly religious family frowned upon.

Today, however was different. The girl had finished the second season of Black Butler this morning and had nothing to do for the rest of the day. So she decided to take her horse, Ciel for a ride today. Possibly even camp out in the woods for the weekend. She had a few spare changes of clothes and her diary in a saddle bag on the tractor with her. Ciel, was her best friend. She told him everything and he listened. She had named him Ciel for 2 reasons.

1. Ciel means both Sky and Heaven.

2. Her favorite anime character was Ciel Phantomhive, and since Ciel is a Blue Roan stallion if fit perfectly.

The girl turned off the tractor when she reached her destination. She walked into the stables and got Ciel ready to ride. The fiery red head got on her horse and rode down the path into the woods.

I am Matilda "Mattie or Matt" Evans, and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

UGH! I had this chapter almost done until my computer lost internet and I hadn't saved it yet and it was gone! So yeah. I had to rant. Anywho, hello meh cupcakes! How ya doing? Good. I'm giving a special shoutout to my first reviewer of Tough, EveLetter! Thank you for reading! I hope you continue reading it and pass it around to your friends for them to read. And to my other reviewers, I LOVE YOU! Please tell ya friends and keep reading.

Me: CIEL DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Ciel: *Sighs* Kairi-Ichimaru15 does not own in any way, shape, or form own Black Butler or any of it's characters or any thing referenced in this story. She DOES own Matilda "Mattie or Matt" Evans along with Mattie's family, and the Blue Roan stallion Ciel. Happy?

Me: Very much thank you.

On Ward!

* * *

"Easy now Ciel! It was jus' a lil' rattler. It ain't gonna get ya now." I said as I pet my Blue Roan on the neck. I rode through the forest and into my favorite secluded meadow that only two people know about, me and my deceased older sister Madeline. The green plain was dotted with pure white daisies and a dark willow tree sat in the center by a small river. Around the willow's trunk grew the prettiest white roses I'd ever seen. They seemed to glow during the day and nigh time. I got off of Ciel and grabbed his reins and led him to the tree. I noticed a green pillow and a letter sitting in the space between it's large roots. I picked it up. The paper was blank except for the letter M. I rolled my eyes, someone must be playing a joke on me. Then I heard strange noises.

"Who ever ya'll are yer truspassin' on Evans property!" I shouted. From behind the willow tree came four people, three almost identical boys about the age of 19 and an older woman who looked in her mid- 20s. She had long silvery-blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a purple maids outfit.

"Hannah Anafeloz." I breathed. She nodded with a sweet smile.

"Matilda Evans, I am here to fufill your sister Madeline's last orders to Canterbury." She said. I was confused for three reasons.

1. HOW?

2. Why would Madeline give orders to Canterbury?

3. Why would Hannah be fulfilling the orders that Madeline gave to Canterbury?

"Uh..." I said baffled. She chuckled. Canterbury whispered something in her ear.

"Canterbury wishes to speak, is that alright?" Hannah asked me. I nodded. Canterbury bowed slightly.

"My former Mistress ordered me to make sure you met the Earl Ciel Phantomhive right after he became a demon. In order for that to happen I needed Miss Hannah to open a Space-Time portal to take you to 19th century London, England. " Canterbury explained.

"My big sis wanted me ta meet Ciel after he became a demon? Did she say wha' for?" I asked

"Whatever her reason was she wanted only you to know, so she wrote it somehow on that piece of paper. She said you would be able to figure it out in time." Canterbury said. I nodded.

"So how are ya'll here? I thought yer world was an anime?" I asked skeptically. Hannah chuckled again.

"Another demon who can open a Space-Time portal thought it would be a good idea to tell about the Legendary Sebastian Michaelis and his Demon Master Ciel Phantomhive. We are real. Yana and I get along rather swimmingly." she smiled. I nodded dumbly.

"Are you ready to leave?" Canterbury asked suddenly. I went through a list in my head. Everything I owned and loved was either in my saddle bags or beside me, so I nodded. Hannah narrowed her eyes at my horse.

"Is that animal coming as well?" she asked. I nodded.

"I don't never go nowhere without Ciel here." I said. Hannah nodded. She then chanted something I couldn't understand and clapped her hands opening a portal. Canterbury lead me and Ciel into the portal after I had got back on Ciel's back. I slipped the paper into my saddle bag as we entered the portal.

Inside the portal, times and people seemed to merge together, becoming a mass of color and energy. In truth in made my stomach do front-flips. As we reached the end of the portal I could see a familiar place, Alois Trancy's manor. I groaned inwardly, I really didn't like him.

"My master has asked that you stay for a day before meeting Earl Phantomhive." Hannah stated. I nodded.

"It ain't like I can refuse an offer to stay in a house as big as this one." I muttered taking in the scenery.

"Not to mention you cannot guarantee Phantomhive will give you a place to stay." Canterbury added. I grinned.

"Sure he would! All I gots to do is use my charm!" I chuckled. The triplets smiled, then they became expressionless as we reached the front of the manor.

"Timber, take Miss Matilda's horse to the stables for the night." Hannah said. I groaned at the use of my first name.

"Please call me Mattie. Matilda is bleh." I said getting off of Ciel and taking my saddle bag and rifle with me. I pet him on his neck and gave him a hug.

"See ya soon buddy" I said. Timber lead Ciel away towards the stables.

"Alright, if that is what you wish Miss Mattie." Hannah said with a curtsy. I nodded.

"Would you like me to take your bags Miss Mattie?" Canterbury offered. I shook my head.

"Thanks, but I got it Canterbury." I smiled. Hannah opened the large doors to the Trancy manor. I was greeted with a blur of blonde and purple.

"Hi! I'm Alois! What's your name?" He asked as he continued to hug the air right out of my lungs.

"I'm Mattie. Nice ta met ya too." I said akwardly. Alois stepped back and looked at me.

"You talk funny." He said. I cocked my head to the side.

"You talk funnier." I replied. Claude Faustus walked in the room. He stared at me for quite sometime.

"So are you a demon?" Alois asked me. I shook my head.

"Nah, are ya?" I asked. Alois smiled widely.

"Yes! How did you guess?" He asked.

"I have no idea how I did." I replied. Alois held my hand and started skipping around randomly.

"You are different than what I imagined. I figured you'd be a lot prettier." Alois said as he stopped skipping and glared at me coldly.

"Heh, I figured the same thang about ya." I said with a smirk. Alois seemed confused for a moment. Then it dawned on him about my meaning.

"Hey! I am to pretty!" Alois shouted. I nodded and pat his head.

"Course ya are." I smirked. Alois stood there looking dumbfounded. He then turned to Claude.

"How can her soul be so pure when she is so mean?!" He whined. Claude shrugged.

"Her soul is the sweetest and purest soul I've ever seen, even more than Earl Phantomhive's" Claude stated. I whistled a random song.

"But she's so mean!" Alois whined.

"Ya know my family thought I was a demon spawn, which is kinda weird considering the predicament I'm in." I said, struggling to pronounce the words with out my accent.

"Very much so. Demon Spawns are our pets, not children with pure souls." Claude stated. I shrugged.

"I dunno. Anywho, it's gettin kinda dark outside. Is it night time already?" I asked.

"It's the time difference between the States and The United Kingdom isn't it?" Alois asked. Claude nodded. I yawned.

"Well, I've been up for a long time already, so can I go to sleep?" I asked. Secretly, I just wanted to get out of the Trancy manor as soon as possible.

"Of course, Hannah, take Miss Matilda up to her room and help her prepare for bed." Claude ordered.

"Good night to you Mattie!" Alois waved.

"G'night Alois." I waved back following Hannah upstairs to a random guest room. Hannah showed me around the room and left me for the night. I went into the bathroom and took a long hot bath to clean off the dirt I had grown accustomed to having coat my pale skin. I shrugged on a nightgown Hannah had laid out for me and fell face first onto the bed and fell asleep dreaming of Ciel Phantomhive.

I woke up at my normal time, 2 am. I put on another pair of ripped jeans, and a black t-shirt with the Black Butler Musical symbol on it. I brushed my chin-length red hair and tied it up into two small piggy-tails like I do every morning. I walked into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and washed my face then wrote in my diary while sitting near the window. At 5am I watched the sunrise, I wished Madeline a good morning and continued to write in my diary. At 8am Hannah came in the room to wake me up.

"You're already awake." She noticed. I nodded.

"I've got in programed into my brain to wake up at 2 every morning." I explained. She nodded.

"Breakfast will be served shortly, would you like me to escort you to the dining room?" She asked politely.

"Yes, thank you." I smiled. She lead me to the very large dining room. Two of the triplets stood along the wall, Canterbury and Thomson, as Timber would be the one cooking. Canterbury pulled out a chair for me and Thomson poured me a cup of tea.

"What kind is it?" I asked him. He opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it when Alois came skipping into the room.

"Are you annoying my guest?" Alois asked in a sweet cheery tone.

"Nope. I jus' asked him wha' kinda tea he gave me. I like to know this stuff, ya know?" I stood up for Thompson. Alois continued to glare at him.

"Well? What kind of tea is it?" I asked again. Thompson looked from me to Alois and back.

"Pumpkin Pie Spice Chai Tea, from Lennings, here in England." He answered.

"Thank you Thompson, it is very good." I said with a smile. Alois was surprised Thompson actually talked.

"Aren't you disobeying my orders? I told you to never speak." Alois barked.

"Get your britches unbunched. Thompson was answering my question like a gentleman. You on tha other hand are bein' rude." I stated sipping on the 'oh-so-delicious' tea.

"Breakfast, your highness." Claude bowed as e handed Alois a plate of food. Timber handed me mine.

"Thank you Claude." Alois said.

"Thank you Timber!" I smiled at the triplet who brought me BACON. Alois raised a brow. Timber bowed slightly.

"It's just food, nothing to get excited over." He said noticing my expression.

"Trus' me. If ya lived in my Pa's house bacon for the youngin's is rare. An' sadly I'm the only youngin. " I said munching my bacon with no manners what-so-ever.

"I wish Ciel luck handling you." Alois muttered under his breath.

"Wha?" I asked. I didn't pay attention to his answer, as I found the holy grail. Buttered toast.

After breakfast I washed up yet again. I put my stuff in my bags and stood at the doorway waiting for the triplets, who were taking me to Ciel's manor. When the three arrived, Timber left to get my horse Ciel. When he returned I gave a good morning hug to him and got up in the saddle. The triplets started to run and motioned for me to follow. I followed them on Ciel and somehow managed to keep up with them.

"We want to thank you Miss Mattie." Canterbury said. I raised a brow.

"Why? I didn't do nothin' special did I?" I asked.

"You stood up for me." Thomson said.

"You thanked me." Timber said.

"You were nice to me." Canterbury said.

"Well ya'll are cool people. I was just respectin' ya like ya should be respected." I said with a grin. They smiled back.

"So why did Madeline sign a contract with ya Canterbury?" I asked simply.

"She was in love with me." He answered. I nodded, it made sense after all.

"When Madeline would fall in love with somethin' she'd do anythin' to stay wit it forever." I said. I smiled.

"I'm glad tha you're the one she fell in love wit. You two are perfect for each other." I said. Canterbury smiled and nodded. Finally we reached the pathway that lead to Phantomhive manor. Timber handed me a note.

"This is from Madeline, and myself explaining what it happening. Give it to the Earl." Canterbury said. I nodded.

"Thank you very much, Canterbury, Thompson, and Timber." I smiled. I gave each of them a hug and then rode the path to Ciel's manor. As I was riding up towards the large estate I saw a carriage parked outside. I questioned who the owner of it was. I sighed to myself.

"Woah. Steady boy." I said to Ciel the horse. He stopped and I got off of him. I tied him to a post and walked to the front door. I knocked on it hesitantly. A few seconds later, the famous black clad butler opened the door.

"Hello? Can I help you young lady?" He asked.

"I um...I'm lookin' for Ciel Phantomhive. Is he home?" I asked in a rush. Sebastian looked me over then nodded.

"Indeed he is. Do come in." He said and motioned me to come inside. I followed Sebastian to Ciel's study. Sebastian knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Ciel asked in a bored tone.

"It is Sebastian, I've brought a guest young master." Sebastian said.

"Fine, come in." Ciel said. Sebastian opened the door. He then lead me into the study. Ciel was sitting at his desk, clad in his black suit. He looked up from his paperwork at me.

"What are you wearing?" He asked. I blushed and tried not to squeal.

"Clothes?" I said very quietly. He 'hmphed'.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked.

'I'm Mattie Evans. Here!" I said handing him the letter Canterbury had gave me.

"It smells like the Trancy manor." Ciel muttered as he opened the letter. As he read it his eyes widened in shock.

"Odd. Sebastian, what do you know of Space-Time Portals?" Ciel asked the black-clad butler.

"Space-Time Portals? They can only be opened once every 18 years and only certain demons can create one. Such as Hanah Anafeloz, she can create one with the same power she uses to keep the demon sword inside her body. Why do you ask young Master?" Sebastian asked.

"Because this girl is from the future and the States." Ciel said. He sighed.

"Well her soul is rather good looking, and you haven't eaten a soul since last week." Sebastian offered.

"I want to make a contract wit ya Ciel." I said. Ciel blinked in surprise. Then nodded.

"Your terms?" He asked.

"You have to be my butler til the day I die. You can't lie to me, and you have to tell me everything." I stated. Ciel looked at me weird.

"What does the butler duties include?" He asked hesitantly.

"Doing stuff wit me." I said.

"Really? That's all?" He asked.

"Well I have always wanted to make a pig fly without the use of machinery or genetic mutations or people touching it." I said. Ciel sighed.

"Fine, where do you want the seal?" He asked. I pointed to my right eye.

"Right here." I said. Ciel walked over to me and place his left hand over my eye. He chanted unrecognizable words. Pain shot through my left eye. I could tell it was bleeding, but I stood there with a goofy grin on my face. After Ciel had finished the seal he removed his hand.

"Did that not hurt?" He asked noticing my grin.

"When ya have 8 older brothers and 6 older boy cousins ya learn to be real tough." I replied.

"Quite a large family." He commented.

"That's not countin' my 3 live sisters, my one deceased sister, my Ma, my Pa, my Aunt Maybelle an' my Uncle Richie. We all lived in one 12 bedroom house on 28 acres of farm land. We grew wheat an' cotton." I said. Ciel's eyes widened.

"You have quite a large family." He said. I nodded.

"And the only one tha' loved me is the one that's dead." I said.

* * *

_And that's all folks. For tonight any ways. Just so you know, I didn't misspell the words in Mattie's speech. That's how I write the southern accent. Okay? Good. Now review! I want to have at least 7 before chapter 3 comes out! Okay? You think you guys can do that? Awesome. I'll be seein' ya again soon my peeps._

_Peace! Kairi-Ichimaru15_


End file.
